Lost In My Past
by Lisspeed
Summary: Daisy is a girl just like Rayman, created by Razorbeard to kill Rayman. But when she first met him, she immediatly started to like him. But what if she forgets the promise she made Razorbeard? Will he go after her to kill her? One chapter, Can be changed to more chapters if people like it. Sorry for my grammar somethimes.


**Lost In My Past**

Lost in my own world...  
Not knowing what I need to expect...  
Memories driving me crazy...  
Same time, I'm not sure if it's a dream or not...

The Girl's eyes widdened, she looked around, not knowing where she was. After a couple of minutes she understood that she was in the same glass box as she was a few days ago in. She wasn't sure what to expect from this, who was she? Where was she? The only thing she still rememberd was that a strange Robot Captain kept checking on her. Whispering things to his friends or whatever they where. The Girl had been for days in this box, filled with water. The only thing she knowed about it, was that it kept her alive. Again the strange Robot Captain walked in, checking on a strange electric thing next to the box she was in. She glared at it everythime he dare to though it. Suddenly he pushed a button, and The Girl fell all the water slowly drifted away. But she kept calm, just hanging on the wirings which kept her alive. She wasn't sure how to call it, same time she wasn't sure what her goal was. After a minute or two all the water was gone, it only left her and the glass box.

"It's your time my dear..." The strange Robot Captain answered. The girl understood his words for some reason, same time I didn't. With all her strange she slammed her hand against the glass, and immediatly it broke, the wirings pushed her away, as they went out of her body. The Girl fell with a huge smack at the ground as she breathed heavily. The Girl looked a few times around before her eyes fell on the Robot Captain. The Girl just lied there at the ground, not sure what to do. Two Robot Pirates walked in grapped her by the arms and helped her stand up. The Girl wasn't scared but tried to stand on her legs although she knowed she couldn't. The Robot Captain clapped as he took a few steps in front of her, slowly studying her. "Leave now..." The Robot Captain said, as the Robot Pirates walked out of the room. The Girl almost fell but lucky could hold all that was left of the glass box. The Girl tried to say something although it wasn't good understandable.

"Whaire djam ai?" The Girl weakly spoke. She tried to say "Where am I?", she signed, knowing that even she couldn't understand what she was saying. Lucky the Robot Captain understood her.

"You are on my ship... I am Captain Razorbeard..." The Captain answered. "You need a name girl... How about... Naming you Daisy?" The Girl though for a few seconds but nodded.

"Daisy..." She repeated. "W-W..." Daisy though for a few seconds before saying anything. "What am I?" This time she said the right words. Razorbeard took a back before he even tried to answere that question.

"You... Daisy... I created you, I created you with HIS DNA... To kill him, destroy him... And with the same kind as him, even stronger, he won't survive this time... You are the only one in your kind together with him..." Razorbeard answered. Daisy wasn't sure what he meant by that.

"Who is Him?" Daisy repeated, the name. "If I... Don't know w-w... Who he is... H... How can I... Find him then?" It was hard for Daisy to talk, she knowed she had to practice it a load. Razorbeard grinned a little in a evily way. Daisy fell at the ground again, trying to walk was hard for her. But she was strong, very strong. Apart from that she couldn't talk so good yet, and that she couldn't walk, her powers where almost on their top.

"His name is Rayman..." He answered. Daisy shocked by the name, although she didn't know who he was. "You... Young Madam... Need to learn, how to walk, and how to talk better. If you can't walk, you can't fight. If you can't talk, you can't come up with lies..." Daisy nodded, knowing that he spoke nothing else then the truth.

"But... You might be ready to spy on him..." Razorbeard laughed evily as Daisy looked worried up to him.

"So you mean... Djou... Eh... You, are just going... To... Throw me out?" Daisy asked afraid.

"Well... You are ready to spy on him... So I say... Why not... You only need to get some clothes and eat some food. But... If I find out you won't spy on him... And go against me... This will be the first same time, last time, you see the daylight..." He answered. Daisy swallowed by the though. "George! Give this girl a wheelchair!" Razorbeard called out. Immediatly a blue Robot Pirate walked in. This had to be George. He had a kind of chair with wheels in his arms, this had to be a wheelchair.

"H-How old... Am I?" Daisy asked as George helped her to sit in the wheelchair. Razorbeard frowned his eyebrows.

"You are around 1 year old... But, you have the body and the mind of a full grown woman... Let's just say you are 18 years old..." Razorbeard answered. Daisy looked down, ashammed of her body between all those guys.

"Can I have... Some Cloots... Ehhh... Clothes please?" Daisy asked since the only thing she had on at the moment was a white sheet. Razorbeard's eyes widdened.

"Afcours you can my dear... George... Please give this girl some clothes, go to the magicians..." Razorbeard answered.

"Yes Sir..." Immediatly George left them, which left Daisy and Razorbeard all alone.

"You need some food my dear..." Razorbeard immediatly said as he left. Daisy nodded as she used the wheelchair all by her own to move. She came in a chamber, with a table, on the table stood some fresh bread and a glass of water. Daisy moved in the wheelchair to it, and stared to the food in front of her, not knowing how to use it.

"How do I need to eat... Master?" Daisy answered as she kept starring to the food.

"Just do what I do..." Razorbeard answered as he showed her. Daisy nodded as she did the same, although this new food tasted in first case kind of weird to her.

"Where... Where are my pjerents... Ehhh... Parents?" Daisy answered after a long silence. Razorbeard held an eyebrow up, although he didn't really have real eyebrows.

"You don't really have parent Daisy... But since I was the one who created you... You can see me as your father..." Razorbeard answered. Daisy felt a little uncomfortable in his presence.

"Alright then..." Daisy answered as she looked down on her food and took another bite from it. Immediatly when they finished their meal, George came in with some clothes. Daisy looked up. He had a purple fillet for in her light-fair hair. Orange and with fire drawn gloves. A purple top, and a long blue jeans. Razorbeard and George left the room, leaving Daisy all alone so she could change clothes. They looked beautiful she though by herself.

"Now it's time for you to spy on him..." Razorbeard answered. Daisy looked worried as two magicians walked inside the room, stood next to her and said some strange spells.

"Good lucky Daisy... And bring him back alive, will you?" That where the last words she heard before she screamed and a white light filled the room.

Daisy weakly opend her eyes as she looked up. Where was she now? She felt something she had never felt before under her hands, grass? Daisy sat up as she studied the place a little better. This place was others then the dark place she had been previously. She saw tree's, lights, animals, and much more. She heard someone's talk. Daisy immediatly crawled a few steps back. The talking immediatly stopped, she heard footsteps coming to her.

"Hello there..." A soft, male voice said. A male creature walked to the tree she was behind. For some reason the male person looked exactly like him.

"Go away!" Daisy screamed as she tried to push him back. The male laughed as he put his arms in surrunder. "Get back you!" She repeated.

"Your English sounds not all to well..." The male grinned.

"I said... Get back you!" Daisy screamed again, the boys eyes widdened.

"Okay, Okay! Calm down you..." The male answered. "I don't want to hurt you, believe me..." The two creatures studied each other for a few seconds before saying anything else.

"Hey... You have loads in common with me..." The male smiled as Daisy took a back. "You look a load like me... Common, stand up..." The male answered. Daisy crept together.

"I... I can't..." She answered as she looked ashammed down.

"You can't walk?" The male lift a eyebrow up (Although he didn't really had them). "How come you can't walk?" Daisy shut her mouth immediatly.

"Ehhh... That's... That's my own busjinush..." Daisy snapped back, the male grinned.

"Calm down... And you mean, busyness... Not busj... I can't even say it..." The male stook a hand out, Daisy wasn't sure if she should grap his hand or not. No one had ever been that friendly to her, although she had never met someone else apart from her Creator and the Robot Pirates on the ship. "My name is Rayman, what's your name?" Daisy's eyes widdened as a small fireball came in her hand. She fired it at Rayman who immediatly fell at the ground. "Autch!" He screamed as he looked to his hand and saw it was bleeding heavily. Immediatly Daisy fell sorry for her.

"I... I'm sorry! I didn't meant to... I don't have my powers fully under con... Control... I am so sorry..." Daisy crawled to Rayman as she grapped his bleeding hand in hers. A small light filled the place and the wound was healed. Rayman smiled and looked to her.

"Thanks... It's alright, things happen... You should have seen me when I was just a kid and fired my first energy ball..." Rayman laughed, so did Daisy this time. Rayman stood up and he grapped Daisy's hands, helping her up.

"You know I can't walk..." Daisy looked down. But Rayman still held her hands in his.

"Then it might be time that you learn it..." Rayman kept smiling at her in a friendly way as he slowly took a few steps back, but he still held her hands.

"Ehhh..." Daisy looked down. "I am scared that I will fall..."

"That's okay... We all need to learn things. As a baby learns to walk, do you know how much times he falls before he finally walks?" Daisy shocked her head. "Many times, he needs to practice. We all need to learn things and we all start by the begin... And if you fall, I will catch you... I promise..." Rayman answered. Daisy smiled as she slowly took a few steps into his way. It was very hard, but she tried to focus on Rayman's face.

The days became weeks and the weeks became mounths. And finally after many hours of practicing, Daisy could finally walk without help. She forgot her whole mission about killing Rayman. She even became friends with him, she met Globox, Ly and all the other people which where Rayman's fans. They all where surprised to see someone like Rayman in first state but through the days they found out that it was ment to happen. That Rayman and Daisy where kind of bounded to each other, where related in many things, and side by side they could become the moost strongest creatures in all of them.

One night when Daisy was asleep she had a dream, or better a nightmare, she was back at Razorbeard's ship, or better, her father's ship.

Daisy walked inside the Captain Cabine in a scared way a man sat in a kind of luxe chair, but she couldn't discripe it.

"I had expected something betters from you Daisy..." A familair voice said, Daisy took a few steps back, untill the creature revealed himself.

"F-Father?" Daisy asked, Razorbeard nodded.

"I though that I told you early about Rayman, of how bad he was, what he did to me... I told you that I was the good one" He answered but he sounded angry.

"But he never did anything to me father..." Daisy answered. "He learned me to walk, and to talk better... He took me on his adventures and now we are even friends..." Daisy answered. Razorbeard smirked.

"Yeah right... Who do you believe? Him? Or your own father... The person who created you... The person... Who loves you..." Razorbeard tried to say as sweet as he could.

"Love me? No one has ever loved me just because they wanted to..." Daisy answered not sure.

"Yes... But if you won't kill him before end this week... Then you will be the first to die..." Razorbeard almost screamed as he slammed with one of his hands at the table.

"Rayman would never kill anyone without a reason..." Daisy muttered as she took a few steps back.

"Shut up about Rayman! The only thing you talk about is him... Or am I wrong? You love him right? Ha! I know it... Deep down you are wicked..." Razorbeard answered. Daisy took more steps back until she bumped into George.

"Why... Why would I love him? Love is for children..." Daisy tried to say in a brave way.

"What do you know about love? You don't even know what love is child..." Razorbeard snapped back. "Rayman is just as wicked and as bad as he can be..."

"Rayman is not wicked!" Daisy screamed back as she almost hit him with her firepowers. "I really must have mistaken in you father... You are the bad guy... Not Rayman... Father... You lied to me, all the time you lied to me..." Daisy snapped back as Razorbeard grinned.

"Nice isn't it? How clear everything becomes..." Razorbeard answered. "I guesh this is our final goodbye. If you haven't run away by tomorrow, you will be the first to die..." Razorbeard said as he immediatly started to laugh. "Or better... I will kill Rayman first... To let your suffer..."

"No! Don't hurt him!" Daisy screamed as she fell in a black ravine, but was filled with the soft voice of Rayman.

"Gah!" Daisy sat up in bed her head was wet from all the swet, she looked around and next to her sat Rayman who held her hand tightly in his.

"Sssst... Are you alright Daisy?" Rayman asked, Daisy nodded out in fear as she sat up in bed.

"It was just a bad dream... I hope..." Daisy answered.

"What kind of bad dream?" Rayman forced himself to ask her. Daisy looked in fear and then she looked down to her blanket.

"I... I don't like to talk about it..." Daisy answered as a small blush came across her cheeks.

"Why not? You know you can trust me... We are friends..." Rayman answered as he notices the blush on her cheeks but wasn't sure why it was there.

"Okay..." Daisy took a deep breath before telling the story. "It was about Razorbeard..." Daisy answered. Rayman immediatly shocked and took a back.

"Razorbeard?" Rayman repeated, knowing who he was, one of his worst enemies. Daisy nodded as she started to tell her whole history to him and about the dream. Rayman listened without disturbing her.

"Well... That was all I could tell you..." Daisy finished.

"Why... Didn't you tell it early to me?" Rayman asked afraid. "I know Razorbeard and this nightmare wasn't just a nightmare... Razorbeard worked together with The Guardian of the Cave of Bad Dreams, known as Jano... As you might be knowing of his name, he brings nightmares to people. I guesh Razorbeard payed him for it. So... This might be a vision that warns you for what is going to happen..." Rayman answered, Daisy shocked hidding her face in her blanket.

"So that does mean that we have to fly?" Daisy asked as she came out of the blanket again.

"Or we need to fight them, like I always do. Together we are even stronger then Razorbeard with his allies." Rayman answered.

"No Rayman... It's my fault... I should have told you early about my history... Now I brough you all in danger. You... Your friends... You mother... You all should flee... I will fight my father..." Daisy answered. Rayman shocked his head.

"No I won't let you go... Or we fight together... Or we flee together, I will leave no one behind..." Rayman answered. Daisy grapped both of his hands and held them tight in hears.

"You can use Rocky to run from house to house and warn your friends... Just listen Rayman... You have the trust me..." Daisy answered. Rayman nodded.

"But I can't leave you just behind... I want to go with you... Give me one good reason why you don't want me to stay with you..." Rayman asked serious.

"Because..." Again Daisy blushed. "Because you are my friend and I don't want you to die..."

"That is not good reason Daisy... You know I won't die..." Rayman smiled to her. "Tell me the real reason why..."

"Because this is all my fault and I don't want you to come in my problems... Just flee Rayman... Razorbeard will be after you first he told me, if I won't be run away by tomorrow I will be the first to die. If I have run away by tomorrow, YOU will be the first to die..." Rayman shocked as he nodded in fear.

"But I already defeated him once before... I have had worser enemies..." Rayman answered.

"But what if they all come together? Then you won't survive Ray..." Daisy answered. Rayman shocked and though for a few seconds. "Why do you want to stay by me so badly...?"

"Because I have the feeling I need to protect you... And because I can't be to far away from you because..." Rayman looked down. "Because I love you..." Rayman answered. Daisy was astonished. She opend her mouth as to say something but quickly shut it. Daisy glanced down at Rayman's hands which where still intertwined with hers. "Yes Daisy... I truly love you, something I have never done before..." Daisy put one of her hands in front of her mouth.

"I love you to Rayman..." Daisy said. She wasn't sure what to do now. But before she could say anything Rayman put his lips against hers. Daisy's eyes widdened as she blushed brightly but soon she closed her eyes and hugged him. Rocky glared from behind the door at the two, although he was a rocket he loved to look at this. "Okay Rayman... I will go with you..." Daisy answered as she lied her head against his shoulder. She felt comfort in his though, she felt compleat, a feeling she had never felt ever before. Real love...


End file.
